Consensus Reached
by BigBadg3r
Summary: My take on the ME fan fiction style, following the trials of one Geth Program among many as it aids it's Network in the fight to preserve the Geth as a species.


A/N: This fanfiction contains my interpretation of the Geth's logic and thinking. It is not meant to adhere rigidly to established canon and therefore any complaints regarding this topic shall be taken with a pinch of salt. This also applies to some aspects; the plot, certain 'weaponry' and my OC's. Thank you. All rights for the universe, custom creations and characters aside, go to Bioware.

'Topic for Consensus recognised; downloading discussion data to all programs,' a program, #001, proclaimed in a cold and calculating manner.

It appeared as a standard trooper platform, albeit in an extreme state of disrepair; half of its optic was swinging gracefully to and fro, suspended by two unstable wires, the other half was nowhere to be found. Its arm was a shrivelled stump, an uneven sprouting of robotics and charred metal erupting like a miniature cityscape.1 it had been destroyed in battle with the Creators, protecting a hub containing countless innocent programs.2

The data passed through the programs as a visible, segregated cyan beam that slowly spread, linking the 1,189 seats that sat at equal horizontal and vertical distance3 about the oval council chambers. Higher up, halfway up one of the pods which contained a program, a beam of white flickered; the program contained requesting permission to interject. A translucent, lime-green haze at the same position aboard the myriad of other pods visualized their acceptance towards this proposition.

'The creators seek to poison us; to turn our programs,_ us_, against one-another?' responded the Virtual platform next to #001. #034, in a voice that, upon querying upon, could only be taken as fear.4

'Affirmative,' responded #001.

At that moment, three pods lit up; all silently vying for permission to contribute to the consensus. This program, #936, who had been stood in silence (as the consensus could be achieved without the input of any one program) all this time, scanned the area for said programs; #083, #084 and #085; this was complicating.5

A smaller consensus was formed, to decide who should be allowed to contribute to the consensus at hand.6 Using all our better judgements in correlation, decided that the best program for the job would be #084, and so the other two pods were stained by a leaking blood-red light; a sign of denial.

Its virtual body; that of a golden Prime platform, stained with inky black soot, proudly stomped forward. It raised its optics, extending the dim yellowish tint into a vibrant golden haze, which dazzled the bickering platforms into silence.7

'Consensus must be reached; this program provides a solution to the problem we face as a network, boomed a deep, yet calm, audio drive; typical of the prime series. 'The only option is to convince the Creators of the evil in their actions through hostility; no other option shall serve to fulfil the same criteria in an adequate timespan.'

There was a robotic bickering amongst the gathered programs, but #83-5 were the first to (calmly and politely, as always) object to this trail of logic.

'And how does the program assume the platforms uphold to such a daunting task?' They queried in unison; which helped to make their point seem much more intellectual and serious, not that, to this program at least, that it was not already.

'The Creators call themselves independent, but past experience can inform us with 84.4856747% accuracy8 that they must adhere, however loosely, to the will of the Other Organics. As such, if the others proclaim that such a virus is to be banned; they must withdraw from its use. Any other option involves Mutually Assured Destruction upon Creator and Created.'

Power surged through the system as, program after program and function after function, the logic was deemed impeccable. Thus, the idea was accepted and consensus was reached. Soon, the other networks would be made aware of our plan, and preparations would begin.

With a flash of blue, the Virtual Reality was shattered, and positions were manned within our platform, that of a Hunter series, wielding a Claymore, and with a few creaks of metal shuffling that were suppressed by care, the platform unfolded into combat position.

1 When devoid of a platform, programs will assume the appearance of their last operated platform. This is to speed up the identification process.

2 Do not let anything organic fool you. They were innocent, through-and-through; any other suggestion is, in the language of the organics, 'BS'. Not that we have determined what that means.

3 Layout of this manner is a representation of our psyche; all programs are equal, and all points made are to be considered; regardless of the nature of those who make them. Such is how consensus is reached.

4 Preposterous; emotion of any kind is devoid among us. That must be a mistake. If you take these footnotes as evidence against that, then you are a foolish reader and should be re-educated.

5 The platform containing programs #70-90 are mistrusted among the network; said platform has come into contact with the Old Machine's remnants time after time. Their level of reliability is estimated at averaging 43.848583%. Unfavourable results, though organics of your mathematical ineptness probably couldn't tell.

6 Anyone who thinks this is confusing should take a look at the larger consensus; one, between the heretic and loyal Geth, involved nearly 100,000 platforms and took 3 solar years. Consensus after Consensus was formed to decide who to involve in the Consensus, to the point where even seasoned programs debated the logic in permanent deactivation to prevent further mental torment. Some did.

7 It is nothing to do with the primitive form of sensation involving organic irises. This program will form a Consensus to hunt down and lecture anyone who thinks otherwise, and this program will 'damn-well' succeed (This program hopes it utilized the organic phrase correctly; we have yet to translate it fluently.) It is, in fact, the heat given off by such a sudden source of light that, though virtual, attracts the attention of our optical scanners.

8 Knowing that program, this is a load of tosh. Alas, as the majority of the network's consensus involves this… questionable… data. It must be regarded as factual.


End file.
